Brisa Ártica: Historias Cortas
by El Cadejos
Summary: Recopilación de historias cortas sobre "Brisa Ártica", que involucran principalmente a Alioth Epsilon Fenrir, Alcor Zeta Bud, Ártica -OC- y en mayor o menor medida a los otros personajes de la saga de Asgard.
1. La Competencia

Como bien lo dice el título, son una serie de historias cortas, no necesariamente cronológicas unas con otras, que complementan mi fic "Brisa Ártica". Es altamente recomendable que lean ese primero, pues de lo contrario los personajes o las situaciones probablemente no tengan mucho sentido para ustedes.

**La Competencia  
**_Capítulo único_

La espera era molesta, más molesta que en cualquier otra situación. La razón principal era porque no podían ver los otros combates a menos que ya hubieran concretado el propio. En la sala con la puerta al exterior, esperaban los guardianes de Epsilon y Eta. Hacía tiempo que habían dejado de compartir la estancia con Zeta, puesto que fueron una de las parejas inaugurales. Y cómo había durado esa pelea, casi parecía que llevaba una hora, tal vez más.

En el sillón de gamuza, Ártica se había quedado dormida. Reydar se entretenía jugando con la trenza de la otra, moviéndola para acá y para allá, con una sutileza tal que no despertaba a su igual. Eso, o la Sombra de Alioth Epsilon tenía un sueño bastante pesado. Mime leía de uno de sus numerosos libros y Fenrir los observaba a todos tras sus visores ambarinos. Bueno, en realidad no. Observaba a Ártica dormir, Reydar y Mime simplemente caían dentro de su rango de visión.

Esa era la ventaja de los dichosos visores; escondían del mundo su mirada, a menos que se estuviera lo suficientemente cerca. Apoyado contra la pared, encontraba poco qué hacer para matar su aburrimiento. Hasta pereza le estaba dando tener el Manto Sagrado puesto pero cuando hizo el ademán de quitarse las hombreras, apareció uno de los guardas del Palacio. -Epsilon, es su turno-

Fenrir asintió en silencio a modo de respuesta y se dirigió hacia su Sombra. Luego le tocó la cabeza con el dedo índice. Ésta abrió los ojos de inmediato. -Es nuestro turno-

Ártica reprimió un bostezo, se puso de pie y tomó sus visores, que estaban sobre la mesa. Reydar cruzó las piernas en su lugar. -Diviértanse-

-Prometo que tardaremos lo menos posible para que no esperen tanto- dijo ella, saliendo por la puerta detrás de su Dios Guerrero. Una vez que quedó a su lado, se estiró un poco. -Ahh, estaba soñando sobre un día en que mis hermanos me llevaron a deslizarnos en trineo-

-Hmm- fue lo que le respondió el otro, mirando fijamente el cúmulo de árboles a lo lejos. Era una sensación extraña, saber que se iba a luchar sin que nada estuviera en juego. Miró de reojo a su Sombra, y le pareció curioso lo tranquila que se veía. -¿No estás nerviosa?-

La otra miró hacia el cielo. -Sí, pero si no lo estuviera, no tendría gracia-

Los primeros árboles comenzaron a rodearlos, a pesar de que todavía no era visible el claro hacia el que se dirigían y donde les esperaba un reto singular. Ártica hizo que sus nudillos crujieran y se acomodó la trenza atrás de la cabeza. Seguidamente se puso el casco sobre la cabeza. Fenrir se detuvo y volteó hacia ella. Subió sus visores y la miró fijamente, con el puño elevado. -Somos los Lobos del Norte-

-Somos los Lobos del Norte- repitió ella con una sonrisa. Chocó su propio puño con el de él. -Y no vamos a caer-

-Y no vamos a caer- dijo Alioth Epsilon, bajando sus visores una vez más. -Ten cuidado-

-Tú también- replicó Ártica y se colocó sus propios visores. Se quedó ahí como queriendo hacer algo más, pero finalmente se dio media vuelta y desapareció entre los árboles. Fenrir siguió recto hacia donde los árboles estaban más juntos y llegó al claro. En medio de él, le esperaba Hagen de Merak Beta y su Sombra, Asgrim.

-¿Hm?- dejó escapar el rubio con una ceja elevada. Miró a su alrededor. -¿Dónde está Ártica?-

Fenrir se carcajeó con ganas. -Ciertamente, ¿dónde podrá estar mi Sombra...?-

Asgrim frunció el entrecejo. -Maldición- murmuró, y desapareció.

-¿Oh...?- dejó escapar Bud desde su posición, justo al lado de Hilda. El pequeño "palco" que se había montado para observar las peleas estaba a un costado del claro, resguardado tras varias filas de árboles en caso de algún golpe perdido. Ahí estaban los que ya habían luchado y las Princesas.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Baldur.

-La decisión correcta, que la Sombra ya esté oculta antes de que el combate comience- respondió, colocando su casco en una mesa cercana.

-Ciertamente- concordó Hilda, bebiendo de una copa en su mano. -Y válida, puesto que la presencia de Ártica en los alrededores es más que obvia-

Se puso de pie y dejó la copa de lado, luego caminó hasta el balcón del improvisado palco. -Merak Beta y Alioth Epsilon, les recuerdo las reglas. Cada Dios Guerrero tiene un cuarzo rojo y sus Sombras uno verde. Para ganar deben derrotar a sus oponentes y quitarles dichos minerales. No es válido simplemente robárselos así que deberán neutralizarlos a como dé lugar. Igualmente les recuerdo que no tienen permitido apoderarse del cuarzo de su pareja a menos que sea quitándoselo a sus oponentes. En caso de que los derriben, deben darle diez segundos a sus contrincantes para responder, de lo contrario pueden proceder a tomar el cuarzo. Si pierden su cuarzo pero se logran incorporar después, pueden seguir combatiendo-

Los Dioses Guerreros asintieron para mostrar su comprensión. Hilda sonrió. -Bien, entonces comiencen-

Compartían una estatura similar, que sería más evidente si Fenrir no se encorvara un poco cuando adoptaba una pose de combate. Por un momento, ninguno de los dos se movió, y de repente, Alioth Epsilon saltó a un lado, esquivando el puñetazo de Hagen que mandó a volar varios escombros y nieve. Giró sobre sí mismo y le lanzó una patada a la cabeza, la cual fue bloqueada por la mano del rubio. De inmediato lo lanzó hacia arriba.

Fenrir logró acomodarse para recibir a Hagen de frente, bloqueando su puño y encajando el propio en el rostro del otro. Cayeron de pie en el suelo y percibieron un destello entre los árboles, pero sin señas de sus respectivas Sombras. Los Dioses Guerreros de Epsilon y Beta se enfrascaron en una ráfaga de golpes y patadas de velocidades impresionantes, en la cual ninguno se estaba conteniendo. No fue hasta que Fenrir logró hacerle unos cortes en el brazo que el otro se alejó de él unos pasos. Alioth Epsilon aprovechó el momento para llevarse unos dedos a la boca y silbar.

-¿Qué crees que haces? Tu lobo no tiene permitido participar-

-Jin no es el único que responde a mis silbidos- dijo, al tiempo que otro silbido, algo más corto, le respondía a la distancia.

Hagen se limpió las gota de sangre en su brazo. -Nada mal, Fenrir. Siempre había tenido curiosidad sobre cuán resistente eras...-

-Más que tu Sombra- dijo el otro.

El rubio apenas tuvo tiempo de arquear una ceja, cuando el cuerpo de Asgrim salió de entre los árboles y lo tumbó al suelo. Se puso de pie de inmediato e irguió a su Sombra lo mejor que pudo, pero no falló en notar que no tenía el pendiente de cuarzo verde alrededor de su cuello.

-Curioso, ¿no?- comentó Syd, mirándolos desde el palco. -Que le dieran ese uso a los silbidos que usaba Fenrir para controlar a sus lobos-

-Creo que más bien era natural- replicó Hilda, muy entretenida por el enfrentamiento. -El objetivo principal de esta competencia es poner a prueba a Dios Guerrero y Sombra en combate. Sería lamentable si no hubieran adaptado las cosas-

Flare bufó, ligeramente molesta. -No significa nada, ¡Hagen les va a ganar!-

El gemelo y la Princesa le sonrieron de vuelta, pero había una gota de sudor bajando por sus sienes.

Al instante, Ártica estaba a unos pasos de su propio Dios Guerrero, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Fenrir olfateó cabello chamuscado en el aire, aunque no parecía tener ninguna quemadura. Eso sí, estaba sudando copiosamente y había algo raro en la manera en que mantenía su brazo izquierdo tras la espalda.

-Buen trabajo- le dijo, y ésta asintió como respuesta. -Parece que al caballo de ocho patas lo han acorralado dos lobos-

Hagen si acaso se rió. -Vengan por mí, entonces-

En un ataque doble, cada uno se acercó por un flanco diferente. El puñetazo y la patada fueron esquivados con facilidad y de inmediato respondidos con una ráfaga de aire frío que los obligó a cubrirse. El rubio emergió y logró acertar una patada al pecho de Fenrir, mientras que Ártica apenas logró esquivar otra ráfaga de viento helado. Dio un salto con el que disponía atacar a Merak Beta, pero fue interceptada por una ráfaga de fuego que le iluminó toda la cara. El golpe la mandó varios metros hacia un lado.

Hagen ladeó la cabeza con una sonrisa. -Vamos, Ártica. Si te pasas tanto tiempo tratando de esconder tu mano congelada de mi vista, te voy a terminar incinerando-

La otra entonces reveló que, efectivamente, tenía aprisionado en hielo sólido desde la mitad del antebrazo hasta la punta de los dedos. -No esperaba nada menos del Dios Guerrero de Merak Beta y su Sombra-

-Yo tampoco esperaba menos de Asgrim. No sé cómo lo neutralizaste, pero sabía que no caería sin una buena lucha- dijo, orgulloso. -Y ese hielo... no se va a romper fácilmente-

-Me di cuenta- replicó Ártica. Aumentó su velocidad y se lanzó en una patada doble hacia Hagen y éste la esquivó con facilidad. Sin embargo, no notó que Fenrir venía por detrás y la patada de él sí dio en el blanco.

La Sombra de Alioth Epsilon, por su parte, no tuvo tiempo de contrarrestar el sorpresivo golpe de quien creía ya no combatiría más. Asgrim le dio duro en el abdomen. -¿Me extrañaste?-

Ártica dio grandes respiros para estabilizarse. -No...- apenas pudo articular, corriendo hacia él y haciéndolo retroceder con una serie de puñetazos. Lo arrinconó contra un árbol y sonrió con satisfacción. Sin embargo, cuando iba a darle el golpe de gracia, el que sonrió fue él. Saltó en el momento justo y las garras de la armadura de Ártica se clavaron profundamente en la corteza. La joven jalaba con desesperada insistencia para sacarlas, porque sabía que la Sombra de Merak Beta estaba justo tras ella. Con un brazo atrapado en la corteza y el otro en hielo sólido, era el blanco más fácil del mundo. -No, no, no. NO. NO. NO. NO. ¡NO...!-

-Buenas noches, Ártica- dijo Asgrim al levantar el puño donde estaba acumulando una gran cantidad de cosmos. -Como siempre, ha sido un placer combatir contigo-

Lo que fuera que iba a lanzar se vio desviado cuando Fenrir lo embistió violentamente. -Que ni se te ocurra-

Un movimiento de su mano generó un corte en el árbol en que Ártica estaba clavada y éste se fragmentó en grandes pedazos. Seguidamente se colocó espalda a espalda con su Sombra. -Sabes bien que no podemos dejar que ataquen juntos o nos van a cocinar. ¿Puedes luchar con la mano así?-

-No es un problema. Asgrim sólo me agarró desprevenida- dijo ella, chocando su mano libre contra el hielo de la otra. -Esta vez lo neutralizaré para bien-

-Entonces ve, y derriba a ese caballo- terminó Fenrir antes de lanzarse nuevamente contra su igual. Rodó hacia adelante para esquivar la ráfaga de fuego que Hagen lanzó en su dirección y le hizo una barrida para tumbarlo al suelo. Logró acertarle un puñetazo, antes de que el rubio usara sus pies para quitárselo de encima. Se puso de pie de un salto y se volteó. Sus ojos destellaron. -GREAT ARDENT PRESSURE-

La violenta ráfaga de fuego le dio de lleno, pero Alioth Epsilon cruzó los brazos frente a sí para evitar el peor de los daños. Seguidamente hizo una serie de saltos que lo llevaron otra vez dentro de un rango de ataque físico hacia su oponente. Hagen le acertó un golpe a un costado y otro en una pierna, mientras que Fenrir logró dejarlo sin aire unos segundos antes de que lo contraatacara con otra ráfaga de fuego. La misma le dio justo en la espalda.

Por el lado blanco del asunto, Asgrim y Ártica tenían un enfrentamiento bastante diferente. Dada la condición de una de sus manos, la joven se enfocaba en usar sus piernas, mientras que el otro aprovechaba los constantes saltos de su oponente para obligarla a gastar energía. En el momento en que la vio pausar para darse un respiro, la aprisionó en un potente abrazo constrictor. La Sombra de Alioth Epsilon no encontraba cómo soltarse, pataleando y forcejeando, puesto que una de sus manos ni siquiera le servía de apoyo para agarrarse de Asgrim.

Cada vez que intentaba apoyarla en la otra armadura blanca, se resbalaba y perdía aún más el control de la situación. Sin embargo, en uno de sus ataques de pánico, se le quedó viendo a la mano y luego a su oponente, luego a la mano otra vez y de regreso a su oponente. Las cejas de Ártica se elevaron en un gesto curioso del cual Asgrim si acaso se percató, porque lo siguiente que vio fue el puño atrapado en hielo darle duro por la cabeza y, sin falta, dejarlo inconsciente. El cuerpo de la Sombra de Merak Beta le cayó encima, pero a como pudo, Ártica se arrastró lo suficiente para quedar libre. Se le quedó viendo a su contrincante unos momentos. -No quiero quejas después, Asgrim. Tú fuiste el que me lo dejó así-

Hagen se rió. -¿Qué pasa? ¿Será que el lobo no le puede seguir el paso al caballo?-

Fenrir respiraba de manera entrecortada. Había varios hilos de sangre que recorrían su cara y los golpes que había recibido en las piernas estaban comenzando a causarle muchos problemas. Una mirada rápida del campo le llevó a notar la ubicación de su Sombra. Chocó un puño contra la palma de la otra mano y apretó los dientes. -El caballo que descontrola su paso termina tropezándose-

Una vez más se lanzó hacia Hagen, inflamando su cosmos hasta donde el cansancio le permitía. Le hizo retroceder un par de metros y luego se levantó los visores. -WOLF CRUELTY CLAW-

Hagen se volvió a reír. -¡Esto no será suficiente, Fenrir!- exclamó, pero donde antes estuvo una sonrisa ahora había una cara de shock, porque la ráfaga lo hizo retroceder aún más y de la nada se tropezó con algo que hizo sus piernas ceder y se fue de espaldas. Ese algo era Ártica, que todavía no se había logrado poner de pie y al estar arrodillada, había fungido como el obstáculo perfecto. La otra se irguió como pudo con una cara de shock igual o peor que la de Hagen. -¿¡Qué demonios...!?-

-Vamos, prepárate- replicó el otro, tomando a Hagen de un pie y comenzando a girar con él. Después de la cuarta vuelta lo lanzó hacia arriba y su Sombra de inmediato se lanzó tras él. Con el último gramo de fuerza que le quedaba, Ártica le clavó el codo al rubio en el abdomen y eso, más el golpe de cuando chocó contra el suelo, terminaron el trabajo. Los diez segundos pasaron en silencio y Hagen de Merak Beta no dio ningún signo de poderse levantar otra vez. Fenrir se inclinó y arrancó el pendiente de cuarzo rojo que tenía colgando de su cuello. -Tropezones- fue todo lo que dijo.

-¡El segundo combate es una victoria para Epsilon!- gritó Hilda desde el palco. Algunas exclamaciones de celebración de parte de los demás también se colaron entre sus palabras. Ártica dio un pequeño e infantil salto de alegría. -¡Lo logramos!-

Fenrir no dijo nada, simplemente la levantó y la cargó en su hombro hasta el palco. Su Sombra, muy sonrojada, se trató de bajar, pero su mano no le ayudó en nada. -Ahh, Fenrir bájame, ¿qué haces...?-

Su Dios Guerrero la depositó frente a la mayor de las Princesas. -Señorita Hilda, ¿podría... romper ese hielo?-

-¿Hm? ¿Por qué no lo haces tú?- le preguntó Bjarna, quien tenía algunos vendajes en la mejilla después de su combate contra los gemelos de Zeta. -Tienes la fuerza para romperlo de un golpe-

Fenrir miró hacia un lado y torció la boca. -Sí, pero no sé si puedo controlar la fuerza de tal manera que rompa el hielo y no su mano...-

Hilda parpadeó unos momentos y luego sonrió de manera misteriosa. -Por supuesto-

Tomó la mano apresada y concentró su cosmos en sus propias manos. A medida que el aura luminosa cubría el hielo, éste comenzó a rajarse y después de unos momentos, se partió en pedazos. La piel de la mano se veía pálida y ligeramente azulada, por lo que Hilda comenzó a frotarla suavemente usando su cosmos como un generador de calor. Luego de varias veces, algunos dedos reaccionaron. -Eso es. Ve y sumerge esa mano en agua caliente, Ártica-

La otra apenas tuvo tiempo de agradecerle, porque de inmediato Fenrir la jaló a la parte posterior del palco donde esperaba Andri con un recipiente que humeaba y varios vendajes. Ártia se sentó en un banco y se quedó muy quieta mientras la vieja sirvienta hacía una revisión general de su estado. Lo mismo hacía Fenrir en otro banco, aunque la mirada que le dirigía al joven siervo que lo atendía evidentemente no estaba causando la mejor de las impresiones.

Bud se sentó cerca de ambos. -Felicitaciones por un buen combate- dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Buen? ¡Fue un gran combate!- intervino Syd de pronto. -Mi parte favorita fue cuando Fenrir usó a Ártica para hacer tropezar a Hagen-

Alioth Epsilon desvió la mirada ante su comentario, pero Ártica sonrió. -Apuesto que esa táctica no la conocías-

-Y yo apuesto que tú tampoco, niña- replicó el gemelo y ambos estallaron en carcajadas. -Así que ahora que tenemos a Zeta y Epsilon, sólo falta ver quién ganará entre Gamma y Eta-

-¡Oh! ¡Entonces derrotaron a Bjarna y Alberich!- exclamó ella al ver que la otra Sombra femenina presente se acercó.

-Sí... creo que nunca me habían dado una paliza de tal magnitud- dijo la joven de ojos turquesa con el cejo fruncido. -¡Me las van a pagar en otro momento, gatitos...!-

-Hey, hey. Las amenazas dáselas a Alberich- replicó Bud con un gesto manual. -Él es tu compañero de equipo-

En ese momento llegó Hagen, apoyándose pesadamente en Siegfried. Asgrim hacía lo mismo con Baldur. En el momento en que Duphe Alpha colocó a su compañero en una silla cercana, la princesa Flare lo empujó con relativa violencia fuera del camino. -¡Hagen! Hagen, ¿estás bien?-

El rubio asintió. -Sí, no es nada, querida Flare. Será pan comido recuperarme del ataque de los Lobos del Norte. No quiero presumir, pero creo que ellos se llevaron la peor parte-

-¿Cómo?- exclamó Asgrim de pronto. -No sé tú, pero yo tengo un golpe del tamaño de Jörmungandr en mi cabeza-

Hagen se rió, pero la mirada que Flare le lanzó a ambos Alioth Epsilon fue bastante intimidante. Bjarna, por su parte, le estaba dando la vuelta a Ártica, cuando notó algo en su espalda. -¡Vaya, Ártica! ¡Tienes toda chamuscada tu tr...-

Pero se quedó callada en medio de su oración, porque de pronto en su mano tenía el tercio inferior de la trenza de Ártica. El silencio sepulcral se apoderó de Flare, Syd, Asgrim, Bud, Hagen, Fenrir y Bjarna mientras la otra se tomaba un momento para asimilar la situación. Un chillido de horror salió de su boca. -¡Mi... mi cabello! ¡¿POR QUÉ ME ARRANCAS EL CABELLO?!-

Bjarna se alejó unos pasos al tiempo que Ártica se ponía de pie de golpe, botando el recipiente de agua caliente. La Sombra de Megrez Delta salió disparada para huir del agarre de la otra, quien se veía empeñada en atraparla -¡ERES UNA ENANA INFELIZ!-

-¡PERO SI FUE ASGRIM EL QUE TE QUEMÓ EL CABELLO!- gritó Bjarna, tirando el tercio de trenza al aire, que todavía estaba atado con la banda azul. La persecución seguiría un rato más, hasta que finalmente Hilda anunció la siguiente pelea. Thor y Sigurd saldrían victoriosos en su batalla contra Mime y Reydar, pero no ilesos. Los vendajes escondían los innumerables cortes que los otros los les habían causado con sus Réquiem de Cuerdas.

Terminada la jornada, regresaron al Palacio para una merecida cena y una ducha. Inmediatamente después regresaron Andri y el otro siervo para vendar las heridas que estaban debajo de los Mantos Sagrados, aunque Fenrir apenas le dejó vendar sus puños y piernas. Entró a la habitación de Ártica para verla acostada en la cama y a Jin acostado sobre su brazo. -No sé qué le pasa, me ha estado siguiendo por todo lado desde que llegué. Hasta se metió a la ducha conmigo-

Fenrir elevó las cejas ante lo último, tic incluido, pero no dijo nada. -Y ahora que me senté en la cama, de inmediato se acostó sobre mi brazo...-

-Sabe que algo le pasó, supongo que quiere calentarlo con su cuerpo- replicó el otro. -¿Estás segura de que no te duele?-

-Sí. Está entumecido todavía, pero no me duele ni nada- dijo ella. -Ya con todos los vendajes y demás en su lugar, me siento mucho mejor. ¿Ya terminaron contigo?-

-Sí, ya- dijo él, dándose la vuelta para ir a su habitación.

-Espera, Fenrir- llamó Ártica al erguirse en la cama. Jin se acomodó para sentarse sobre su mano. -Quítate la camisa-

El aludido se quedó en su posición. -No-

-Quítatela, por favor-

Alioth Epsilon dejó escapar un gruñido inconforme, pero hizo como se le pidió. Tenía un moretón en un costado. -No es nada-

-Date la vuelta-

Otro gruñido inconforme resonó cuando lo hizo. Una gran parte de su espalda se veía roja e irritada. Ártica se puso de pie y lo obligó a sentarse en la cama. -No te muevas, ya regreso-

Jin se fue tras ella y Fenrir se sumió en fastidio por un rato mientras ella regresaba. Cuando lo hizo, venía con un pequeño tarro en mano. Se sentó detrás de él, abrió el tarrito y comenzó a untar el ungüento en toda su espalda. El otro se encorvó un poco. -¿Cómo te diste cuenta?-

-No sé tú, pero yo estaba pendiente de qué estaba pasando en tu lado del claro- decía mientras pasaba su mano por la espalda. La otra no, porque Jin estaba empeñado en no soltarla y hasta la había aprisionado entre sus patas. -Vi claramente cuando recibiste la ráfaga de fuego en la espalda y aunque el Manto Sagrado te ahorró la peor parte, era obvio que se había calentado por el ataque. Alguna quemadura te iba a dejar-

-Claro que estaba pendiente de tu lado del claro, ¿acaso no embestí a Agrim cuando te quedaste atrapada en la corteza?- replicó el otro, ligeramente indignado.

-Sí, eso es cierto- dijo ella, tapando el tarrito y dejándolo en su mesa de noche. -Me salvaste, gracias-

Le hizo voltear un poco y depositó un suave beso en la mejilla del otro. Esto lo incomodó, pero Ártica sabía que era un tipo bueno de incomodidad. Fenrir miró hacia otro lado y torció la boca. -Siempre lo he dicho. En este caso es el Dios Guerrero el que tiene que proteger a su Sombra-

-Bueno, es hora de un merecido descanso- dijo Ártica en medio de un bostezo. -Ha sido un día muy largo...-

-Sí...- respondió él al ponerse de pie, ponerse la camisa otra vez y dar unos pasos hacia su habitación-

-Fenrir-

-¿Hm?-

-¿Por qué no duermes aquí? Ya Jin dejó claro que lo hará, así que no veo por qué tú no puedes- dijo con una sonrisa.

El otro se encogió de hombros. -Dos lobos en una cama, uno más no hará mucha diferencia. ¿Por qué no?-

Se metió entre las cobijas y se acostó boca abajo, porque poner su peso sobre la quemadura iba a causarle más dolor del necesario. Ártica y Jin se acomodaron a como el lobo permitió. Apagó las luces. -Buenas noches, Fenrir-

-Buenas noches, Ártica- murmuró él. El ungüento tenía un efecto raro en el cual bajaba la irritación de la quemadura, pero al mismo tiempo le causaba cierto ardor. Gruñó muy calladamente por eso, pero al instante sintió que unos dedos frotaban muy suavemente su espalda y esto disminuía el ardor. En la penumbra de la habitación, cerró los ojos con satisfacción y tal vez, una pequeña sonrisa.

**XXXXXX**

Ártica miraba el juego con una expresión algo confundida. Nunca había entendido bien el ajedrez y para ser sinceros, sólo estaba ahí porque no tenía nada mejor qué hacer. Alberich y Reydar dejaban escapar sonrisas maliciosas cada vez que movían una pieza, pero sin decir palabra alguna. La Sombra de Alioth Epsilon pensaba que era un choque invisible de titanes, porque sentía la tensión, pero no la entendía.

Cuando se dio por vencida en comprender la partida, se puso a jugar con el caballo de Reydar que Megrez Delta había capturado. Para arriba y para abajo lo movía por la mesa con una infantil sonrisa de satisfacción, tumbando las otras piezas desechadas. No fue hasta que de manera poco sutil Reydar le quitó el caballo que Ártica se puso de pie, ligeramente fastidiada. (1) -Bueno pues, al cabo que ni entiendo esta cosa-

-Si usaras un poco tu maní, lo captarías sin problemas- le recriminó la otra Sombra.

-¿Mi maní...?- repitió Ártica con una ceja enarcada, pero cuando cayó en cuenta de a qué se refería, por poco bota el tablero. -Eres una enana insolente. Si no fuera porque sería irrespetuoso con Alberich, agarraría esas piezas y te las metería entre la oreja-

Megrez Delta se carcajeó. -No, por favor, no dejes que te detenga. Voy ganando la partida, pero me entretendría mil veces más ver eso-

-Fenrir, así no se juega Jenga- dijo Syd en la otra esquina del Salón Blanco.

-Vete al diablo- le dijo el otro, acomodando los tuquitos en su lado de la mesa para formar una casa muy rústica. Cuando necesitaba más, simplemente agarraba los de la parte superior de la torre con la que jugaban el gemelo y Sigurd. Mizar Zeta suspiró, derrotado, y le cedió el resto de las piezas, mientras iba al armario a buscar un mazo de cartas. Dicho mazo era bastante colorido.

-¡UNO!- exclamó Ártica al sentarse al lado de Syd de inmediato. -¿Puedo jugar?-

-Pero cómo me preguntas eso, niña, claro que puedes- respondió el otro y comenzó a repartir las cartas entre Sigurd, ella y él. Apenas unos minutos después, Syd tenía casi todo el mazo en la mano y no porque estuviera repartiendo. -Caray, qué malo soy en este juego-

-Já- exclamó Reydar desde su asiento. -No me sorprende que vayas ganando, Ártica, UNO ciertamente tiene un nivel más manejable para tu maní -

La otra no dijo nada, simplemente agarró un puñado de tucos de Jenga (para total indignación de Fenrir) y se los tiró a la otra con cierta furia. Reydar se rió cuando los esquivó, al tiempo que las puertas del Salón Blanco se abrían de par en par. Hilda y Siegfried ladearon un poco la cabeza al ver a Ártica con otras dos piezas de madera en mano y en medio de lanzarlos. Parpadeó unos segundos al verlos, pero no renunció a sus acciones. La Sombra de Benetasch Eta frunció el entrecejo como nunca cuando sintió las piezas en su nuca, ya que había confiando en que la presencia de la Princesa iba a inhibir cualquier represalia en su contra. Alberich se carcajeó con ganas ante toda la escena. -Ah, Princesa Hilda, éstas son las Sombras Guerreras de Asgard-

La sacerdotisa logró disimular su risa como una tos medio rara y caminó hacia el centro del Salón. Detrás de ella, Siegfried y los restantes guerreros que acababan de llegar entraron en la estancia. -Bien, quería hacerles una sugerencia en relación a la competencia...-

Ártica se sentó al lado de Fenrir y le sonrió, pero el otro la fulminó con la mirada. Su Sombra parpadeó varias veces tratando de entender y luego elevó las cejas con congoja. Le había destrozado su casita en el arranque de ira. Fenrir se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos, indiferente a las disculpas de Ártica.

-Hay tres duplas que se tienen que batir para enfrentar a Alpha, pero si siguen recibiendo golpes como los de ayer, no van a estar en buenas condiciones para el combate final- continuó Hilda, ignorante ante el pleito de Lobos en la mesa. -Así que quería saber si Gamma, Epsilon o Zeta estarían dispuestos a aceptar un combate directo con Alpha. Si ganan, ustedes serían la nueva dupla a vencer-

Unos segundos de silencio fueron preludio para el choque del puño de Thor contra su otra mano. -Gamma acepta el reto-

Epsilon y Zeta no dijeron nada, así que eso decidió el asunto con rapidez. Hilda asintió. -Bien, entonces mañana a medio día será el combate. Las demás duplas estarán en el palco conmigo y veremos qué hacer una vez terminen-

Se retiró con Siegfried y alguno que otro que salió del Salon, mientras los que se quedaron retomaron lo que fuere que estaban haciendo. Todos menos los Lobos, donde el blanco no lograba que el azul le dirigiera palabra. Ártica suspiró, derrotada, y se puso de pie. Se fue a la cocina a buscar algo, pero no notó que alguien le seguía los talones. No fue hasta que casi tira el azúcar del susto que se percató que la princesa Flare estaba ahí con ella. -Princesa Flare, por favor no haga eso-

La rubia la miraba de manera intensa con el cejo apenas fruncido, pero con mucha concentración. Una expresión tan seria en su rostro era muy raro de ver, y sinceramente le daba escalofríos a la otra. -¿Necesita algo de mí?-

-No realmente- respondió la otra, sirviendo algo de té para sí. -La verdad, me ha estado comiendo la curiosidad en saber cómo vencieron a Hagen y Asgrim ayer. No me tomes a mal, no es que creo que no tengan la capacidad, es solo que...-

-Hagen es más fuerte que Fenrir y definitivamente más fuerte que yo- concordó Ártica al revolver el contenido de su jarra con la cuchara. -Como no sabíamos con quién nos teníamos que batir, hicimos varios planes dependiendo del contrincante. Por ejemplo, si nos tocaba contra Eta, Gamma o Zeta, los podíamos enfrentar al mismo tiempo, porque sus ataques son más físicos... no enteramente, pero más físicos que por ejemplo el fuego de Beta, el cual implica mucho más peligro inmediato que los cortes de Zeta, por decir algo...-

-¿Y entonces?- dijo Flare, aparentemente no satisfecha con lo que le acaba de decir.

-Pues, que para esos dos en especial lo mejor era neutralizar a uno primero. Por eso yo hice lo posible por dejar a Asgrim fuera de combate para luego ir y enfrentar a Hagen junto a Fenrir-

-¿Y cómo lo hiciste?- preguntó la rubia al beber un poco de té. -Asgrim es muy fuerte también. No tanto como Hagen, pero digno de ser su Sombra-

-Pues... ¿con mucho empeño?- respondió la otra, no del todo confiada. -En medio de una batalla, por lo menos a mí me pasa que me pongo como en automático. No sé cómo explicarlo... Más que nada aproveché los árboles para evitar algunos de sus ataques y tomarlo por sorpresa-

Ártica se rascó la nuca y con pesar sintió la recientemente alterada longitud de su cabello. -Obviamente no lo logré en todas ocasiones...-

Flare pasó sus dedos por la coleta de Ártica con una sonrisa. -Lamento que tu cabello haya sufrido este daño, realmente se siente raro tenerlo corto. Bueno, "corto" considerando que ahora ni siquiera te da para trenzarlo como te gusta...-

Ártica regresó al Salón Blanco con la taza en su mano y la colocó con cierta timidez frente a Fenrir. El otro miró con sospecha el contenido y luego a su Sombra. Entrecerró sus ojos y bebió de ella con cierta prisa. -¿No te da vergüenza chantajearme con chocolate caliente?-

-No- respondió ella con una sonrisa y se sentó a su lado.

Fenrir elevó una ceja y torció la boca. -Bueno, ayúdame a hacer una casita más grande- le dijo, dejando que ella se sentara más cerca.

**XXXXX**

Era un buen día. El viento era poco y el cielo estaba relativamente despejado para estándares asgardianos. Cinco Dioses Guerreros y sus Sombras esperaban en el palco junto a las Princesas mientras que los guardianes de Gamma y Alpha se analizaban los unos a los otros en medio del claro. Hilda se aclaró la garganta. -Ya saben las reglas del encuentro. Una vez finalice, se decidirá cómo proseguirá la competencia-

Los cuatro guerreros asintieron y asumieron poses de batalla. Fenrir miraba sin prestar mucho cuidado. Era una lucha de tipos diferentes de fuerza. Gamma tenía más fuerza bruta mientras que Alpha más potencia en su ataque. El estruendo de los golpes, el destello de los ataques, el silbido de las hachas cortando el aire, la fuerza de las técnicas chocando una con otra. Sin duda había pocas cosas que se podían comparar a esa batalla.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que el encuentro fue muy intenso, no se extendió mucho. Apenas diez minutos después, los guardianes de Gamma yacían inmóviles sobre la nieve. Hilda de Asgard anunció la victoria de Alpha y éstos ayudaron a sus contrincantes a caminar hasta el palco. Intercambiaron unas palabras que Alioth Epsilon no escuchó porque miraba extrañado el temblor en las manos de Ártica. Comenzaron a caminar de vuelta al Palacio y los Lobos del Norte se quedaron atrás en relación al grupo.

Ártica se mordió el labio inferior. -¡E-es demasiado fuerte...! ¡Yo no duraría ni cinco segundos contra él...!-

El Dios Guerrero arqueó una ceja. -¿Qué no has luchado con Baldur antes? ¿No es lo mismo?-

-¡Claro que no! ¡Jamás!- replicó ella, nerviosa. -No hay punto de comparación...-

-Siegfried es un hombre muy fuerte- concordó Fenrir con los brazos tras la cabeza. -Pero tienes la mala costumbre de pensar que no puedes hacer nada. Si eso fuera cierto, no serías digna de ser mi Sombra-

Ártica volteó hacia él con una media sonrisa. -Sé que lo dijiste con buenas intenciones, pero esa frase no salió del todo bien-

-El punto es- dijo el otro al girar los ojos en sus órbitas. -Que el resultado de un enfrentamiento sólo se puede determinar cuando se lleva a cabo. Una vez perseguí a un cervatillo convencido de que sería lo más fácil del mundo. Al final del día terminé con una pezuña marcada en la cara producto de una patada y sin nada para comer-

No habían puesto un pie dentro del Palacio cuando Hilda les habló. -Alioth Epsilon, acaba de surgir una propuesta muy interesante para el terminar la competencia-

Los aludidos se quedaron viéndola en silencio, esperando a que continuara. La Princesa hizo un gesto manual en relación a Siegfried y Baldur. -Duphe Alpha ha propuesto que ustedes y Mizar Zeta los enfrenten de manera simultánea-

-¿Eh?- dejó escapar Ártica con cierto shock. -¿Epsilon vs Zeta vs Alpha _al mismo tiempo_?-

-¿Para qué?- preguntó Fenrir en ningún tono en particular.

Siegfried sonrió. -Pues, ¿no te parece más interesante? Cuatro oponentes en lugar de dos y éstos se pueden neutralizar entre ellos-

-Una gran descarga de testoster...- comenzó a decir Baldur, pero luego de mirar a Ártica, reconsideró lo que iba a decir. -Adrenalina-

-¿Qué dicen? ¿Les parece?- preguntó Hilda, expectante.

La Sombra de Alioth Epsilon miró a su compañero con inquietud, y éste se encogió de hombros. -Sí sí, qué más da. Así terminaremos más rápido con todo este alboroto-

-¡Excelente!- exclamó Siegfried al ver a Fenrir pasar junto a él. -Mañana a las dos de la tarde-

Alioth Epsilon giró a la derecha para salir al pasillo y a medio camino dejó escapar un silbido largo seguido de uno corto. Ártica pareció regresar a la realidad después de mostrarse totalmente aterrada ante la respuesta afirmativa que su Dios Guerrero acababa de darles a los demás. De inmediato frunció el cejo y se fue tras él. -¡N-no estoy llorando...!-

De vuelta en sus habitaciones, Fenrir se acostó en la cama al lado de Jin. Éste le lamió la cara y se acomodó sobre él. Minutos después apareció Ártica, quien se sentó al borde de la cama. -Espero tengas una buena estrategia para esto, porque de lo contrario nos metiste en un rollo difícil de superar-

-Bah, ¿no te emociona un reto de este calibre?- dijo él, rascando a Jin tras las orejas.

-No, me aterra- replicó la otra. -Y si tengo que decirlo yo, tú no te ves muy emocionado tampoco-

Fenrir puso un brazo tras la cabeza. No le iba a decir nunca a su Sombra, pero el prospecto de tener una excusa para golpear a Bud y hacerle pagar por lastimar a Jin lo ponía de buen humor. -Tal vez Baldur tiene razón y es pura testosterona-

Ártica torció los labios en lo que tal vez pudo haber sido reproche. -Claro, como soy la única chica en este encuentro, nada tiene sentido para mí-

-No lo dije con esa intención- aclaró el otro. -Pero sería mejor para ti si ves esto como lo que es: entretenimiento. Es una competencia tonta, nada malo va a pasar, así que puedes relajarte-

-¡Lo dice al que no le quemaron el cabello...!- replicó ella en medio de una risa. -Sin embargo, eso no responde a mi pregunta-

-Ah, cierto. La cosa es sencilla, rómpele la cara a Syd y yo se la romperé a Bud, para que me ayudes a rompérsela a Siegfried. De Baldur nos podemos encargar paralelamente-

-Muchas caras por romper-

-Por eso digo, relájate-

-¿Y por qué yo a Syd? ¿No sería mejor a Bud?- inquirió Ártica con un dedo en la barbilla. -Después de todo, como él me entrenó, sé bastante bien cómo ataca y defiende-

Fenrir cerró los ojos. -Bah, ponle algo de emoción al combate, Ártica. Lucha con alguien nuevo, te garantizo que cuando le rompas la cara a Syd, te va a dar más satisfacción que rompérsela a Bud. (Cosa que ya has hecho antes, por cierto...)-

-Hm…- meditó ella. –Está bien. La verdad no hace mucha diferencia. Ahora si me disculpas, iré a tomar una siesta-

-¿Una siesta?- dijo, estirándose con pereza y rascándose la frente. – ¿Duermes como un tronco y aún así vas a tomar una siesta?

-M-me gusta dormir- fue todo lo que Ártica dijo, poniéndose de pie y yéndose a su habitación.

El resto del día siguió sin eventos, aunque la expectativa tenía a todos de puntillas. Durante la cena como el desayuno al día siguiente, el combate de las dos de la tarde era lo único de lo que podían hablar en el Palacio Valhalla. Los cocineros, los siervos, las Princesas y los guerreros mismos debatían una y otra vez qué iba a pasar en el encuentro de tres equipos, pero Ártica no lograba bajar nada más que yogurt para desayunar. No fue hasta que Fenrir la obligó a comer salchichas, huevo, tostada y beberse un vaso de jugo que finalmente se llenó. –El yogurt es para perdedores. Tienes que comer proteína para luchar en tu mejor nivel-

-Si no me vomito en medio combate será un milagro- replicó ella, frotándose la barriga con una cara de agobio.

-Con tal de que no sea encima de mí, siéntete libre de hacerlo- dijo Baldur con una sonrisa.

Un poco de calentamiento antes del almuerzo y una comida ligera fue todo lo que quedó antes de que finalmente fuera hora de que los seis guerreros se reunieran en el claro entre los árboles. Fenrir colocó su mano en la muñeca de su Sombra, que no dejaba de temblar. –Somos los Lobos del Norte-

La otra no pudo articular respuesta, pero asintió y en su mirada se vio más determinación que antes. Diagonal a ellos estaban los gemelos de Zeta y en el otro lado, los guerreros de Alpha. Hilda se aclaró la garganta. –Conocen las normas, así que sólo me resta desearles un buen combate, y que gane el mejor equipo… o el mejor guerrero, si es el caso-

Al instante los guerreros desaparecieron de su lugar y justo después se escucharon impactos sobre metal, piedra, madera y nieve. Todos menos Siegfried, quien se había quedado en su posición con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa tranquila. Con mucha maestría, Bud bloqueó el puño de Fenrir al mismo tiempo que de una patada mandó a volar a Baldur. Le torció el brazo a Alioth Epsilon, pero éste le hizo una zancadilla y lo tumbó al suelo. Le dio varios puñetazos hasta que Baldur llegó por detrás y lo atrapó en una llave. Fenrir giró en el momento justo y el golpe que Bud intentó propiciarle le dio a la Somba en el hombro, aflojando su agarre. Los tres se dieron unos momentos para retomar el aliento, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Sin duda alguna entre ellos lo que había era pura testosterona.

No muy lejos de ellos, Syd y Ártica se observaban con atención. Su choque inicial había sido de puños, pero ahora analizaban mejor al oponente, siendo éste uno que nunca habían enfrentado. Syd sonrió y le hizo un guiño. -Espero no tomes a mal lo que resulte de este combate, niña -

-Lo tomaré a mal si me dejas ganar- replicó ella al bajarse los visores. -Que ésta no sea una riña entre perros y gatos, sino un combate entre un lobo y un tigre-

-Así se habla- dijo Mizar Zeta, y se enfrascaron en un ir y venir de puños y patadas que daba poco espacio para pensar. Casi todas las reacciones de Ártica eran por instinto, lo que en algunas ocasiones no le fue de gran ayuda. Sin embargo, el mismo Syd calculaba mal ciertos ataques, brindándole una mejor oportunidad para contraatacarlo. En un intento por derribarla, el gemelo usó su pierna para hacerla tropezar, pero con una agilidad sobrenatural, Ártica apoyó sus manos en el suelo y rodeó el cuello de Syd con sus piernas. Seguidamente lo lanzó hacia adelante y de un salto se puso de pie otra vez.

-¡Caray! ¿Dónde aprendió Ártica eso?- exclamó Asgrim en el palco.

-Yo le enseñé- respondió Bjarna de inmediato, llevándose la mano al pecho.

-No sabes ni saltar hacia atrás, qué le vas a estar enseñando a Ártica esas patadas de ninja- dijo Alberich, arqueando una ceja.

Su Sombra se volteó, molesta. -Tú no conoces mis habilidades secretas-

-No _tienes_ habilidades secretas-

-Ya cállense los dos, no me puedo concentrar en la violencia autorizada con ustedes discutiendo- les reprendió Reydar, comiendo ansiosamente de los bocadillos sobre la mesa.

Los lugares habían cambiado varias veces, así que se habían turnado entre Ártica vs Bud, Baldur vs Syd, Fenrir vs Baldur y hasta por descuido, Syd y Bud casi se rompen los dientes el uno al otro. Fenrir dio un salto y generó un potente corte con su pierna que hizo retroceder a Alcor Zeta varios metros. Éste le respondió con un golpe al hombro, otro al muslo y finalmente uno al abdomen. Su oponente rodó un poco sobre la nieve antes de ponerse de pie otra vez. Le acertó una patada a Bud en el costado y un puñetazo a la cara. Se enfrascaron tan intensamente en su combate que olvidaron por completo sus alrededores.

Aprovechando la oportunidad, Syd se alejó de los otros dos y se lanzó contra Fenrir en el momento en que su hermano lo hizo retroceder algunos pasos. -VIKING TIGER CLAW-

-¡No, señor!- gritó Ártica, interponiéndose de pronto entre ambos. Sus visores relampaguearon al instante. -SHADOW WOLF CRUELTY CLAW-

Debido a la poca distancia entre ellos, el choque de técnicas generó una gran onda de impacto que mandó a volar tanto a Syd como a Ártica a lados opuestos del claro, donde terminaron golpeándose contra árboles cercanos. Fenrir y Bud también fueron lanzados hacia atrás, pero la distancia les permitió aminorar la velocidad y evitarse el daño. Sacudiendo la cabeza, Alioth Epsilon se puso de pie y analizó lo mejor que pudo el escenario frente a sí. Vio a su Sombra al extremo izquierdo y tuvo ganas de correr hacia ella, pero se quedó en su lugar con los puños bien cerrados. -Uno... dos... tres...-

En silencio pasaron los segundos, pero el único movimiento en el claro provino de Baldur, quien nuevamente trató de tomar a Fenrir por sorpresa. Sin siquiera voltear a verlo, éste le conectó un puñetazo justo en medio de la cara que sin más lo dejó inmóvil. -Ocho... nueve... diez-

Con un paso seguro, se fue hacia el lado derecho del claro y le arrancó el pendiente de cuarzo rojo a un Syd que estaba por desmayarse. Donde lo vio, el gemelo de cara ensangrentada dejó escapar una muy débil carcajada. -Carajo, iba en serio lo de que no fuera una riña entre perros y gatos...-

Al otro lado, Bud miraba con descontento el cuerpo inactivo de su amiga de la infancia. Ártica estaba boca abajo sobre la nieve y a diferencia de su hermano al otro lado del claro, no se movió en lo absoluto. Alcor Zeta le dio la vuelta y la recostó contra el árbol con el que había chocado. Luego tomó el pendiente verde que tenía una pequeña Ɛ grabada en el cuarzo y regresó al centro del claro, donde Fenrir le dio un golpe a un malherido Baldur en el cuello para que finalmente colapsara.

-Tu Sombra es molestamente insistente- dijo Alioth Epsilon, mirando a su líder.

-¿Puedes culparlo? Le rompiste todo el puente de la nariz, yo también estaría molesto- replicó Siegfried. -Sin embargo, esa es la cualidad más valiosa de Baldur, su perseverancia-

-La próxima vez le romperé eso también- refunfuñó el otro, guardando el cuarzo rojo de Syd y el verde de Baldur entre sus ropas.

-Ah, ya te pusiste de mal humor- dijo Duphe Alpha al ponerse el casco. -¿Qué le pasó a toda esa emoción de cuando te estabas dando de golpes con Bud y los otros?-

-Se me acabó- fue todo lo que dijo, alejándose unos pasos a saltos al sentir a Bud caminar cerca de él. El gemelo no podía comprobarlo por los visores, pero podía sentir una penetrante mirada clavada en él tras ellos.

-Bien, comencemos- dijo Siegfried y los alrededores se impregnaron del poderoso cosmos que emanaba de él. Los otros dos también elevaron los suyos, conscientes de que era el todo por el todo de ahora en adelante. Fenrir miró una última vez el lado izquierdo del claro y apretó los dientes. -Somos los Lobos del Norte...-

Todos en el palco estaban al borde de sus sillas, puesto que la batalla se había vuelto tan intensa que incluso a veces era difícil saber qué estaba pasando. Si no era porque luchaban a una velocidad sobrehumana, era por las grandes nubes de polvo que se levantaban cada que alguien lanzaba una técnica especial. Siegfried ni siquiera se molestó en esquivar la ráfaga de goles de Bud y más bien aprovechó un descuido del gemelo para tomarlo del brazo y lanzarlo hacia adelante. De inmediato apareció tras él y de una patada lo envió varios metros hacia la derecha.

Fenrir le acertó un puñetazo en el brazo que el otro probablemente ni sintió y recibió de lleno un golpe de cosmos que le sacó el aire. La gran potencia de los ataques de Siegfried rápidamente cansó a los otros dos, quienes apenas podían mantener el ritmo para que no les diera de lleno.

Alioth Epsilon finalmente pareció cansarse de esta situación y puso todo lo que tenía en su siguiente ataque. Con un giro evadió el golpe de Bud y de un salto se posicionó justo sobre Duphe Alpha. Los visores ambarinos brillaron con fuerza. -NORTHERN GUNROU KEN (1)-

-ODIN'S SWORD- fue lo último que escuchó y de repente todo se volvió negro.

Abrió los ojos y se irguió de pronto, respirando de manera agitada. Hizo el intento de ponerse de pie, pero el dolor en sus costados lo hizo dejar escapar un alarido. A su izquierda algo se movió y Ártica se irguió, restregándose el ojo de la cicatriz. Fenrir se le quedó viendo con el cejo fruncido, más por el dolor que por cualquier otra cosa.

Estaban en su habitación y él estaba cubierto de vendajes. Su Sombra tenía uno en la cabeza, y otros en las manos. Ártica le sonrió, todavía somnolienta. -Qué bueno que ya recobraste el sentido-

-¿Qué carajos...?-

-Siegfried ganó el combate, te desmayaste después de recibir su Odin's Sword- le informó, dándose media vuelta y acostándose otra vez. Se acurrucó un poco y Jin, que estaba en medio de ambos, se recostó a ella.

-Hey, hey- exclamó él. -No te duermas, ¿qué pasó con Bud?-

Ártica reprimió un bostezo. -Siegfried lo venció con su Dragon's Bravest Blizzard-

-¿Cómo sabes todo esto? ¿No estabas inconsciente?-

-Bjarna me dijo cuando desperté. Luego me pidieron que te vendara, porque aparentemente Jin estaba por comerse las manos de cualquiera que te quisiera tocar. No le hizo mucha gracia verte en tan mal estado- dijo la Sombra con algo de lentitud. -¿Ya me puedo dormir otra vez?-

Fenrir torció la boca, todavía con muchas preguntas en mente. -Sí, descansa- le dijo, aunque ella parecía ya haberse dormido otra vez. El Dios Guerrero se volvió a acostar y se llevó una mano a la cabeza. Claro, el Odin's Sword. De por sí un ataque difícil de esquivar y de feria lo recibió en el aire. Fenrir gruñó en voz baja y se acomodó para seguir descansando. Era mejor recobrar fuerzas ahora y refunfuñar después.

A la mañana siguiente, los otros guerreros felicitaron a los combatientes y les hicieron una descripción más detallada de cómo había acontecido todo. Fenrir escuchó con atención el recuento que Mime le hizo sobre la batalla, ligeramente más interesado en las partes que incluían a su Sombra. Syd se sentó al lado de Ártica; él también tenía la cabeza vendada. -Niña, tienes que decirme dónde aprendiste ese espectacular movimiento de piernas-

-No te rías...- La Sombra de Alioth Epsilon se sonrojó un poco, rascándose un brazo. -Lo vi en una película que me mostró Bjarna el otro día-

-Les dije que yo se lo había enseñado- recalcó la Sombra de Megrez Delta al otro lado de la mesa.

-Si tengo que decirlo yo, me salió mejor de lo que esperaba- dijo Ártica al asentir. -No creí tener la fuerza suficiente para lanzarte en esa posición-

-Estas niñas de ahora se tienen cada truco bajo la manga...- respondió Syd, negando con la cabeza y encogiéndose de hombros.

-Dado el gran trabajo y esfuerzo que han hecho, les otorgamos estos pequeños y deliciosos premios- dijo la Princesa Flare, colocando una bandeja con seis cupcakes ricamente decorados sobre la mesa. Todos tenían estrellas de jengibre encima; un par eran doradas, otro plateadas y el tercero era de un color similar al bronce (3). Éste último fue depositado frente a los Lobos del Norte.

Ártica tomó uno, le quitó la estrella y le dio un mordisco. -¿Sabes? Al final tenías razón, fue muy emocionante luchar sabiendo que nada malo podía pasar-

-Tomaré eso como un "me encantó romperle la cara a Syd"- replicó Fenrir, agarrando el otro cupcake.

-Técnicamente él también me la rompió a mí, pero la verdad es que sí- dijo la otra con algo de azúcar refinada en la nariz. -Sólo que la próxima vez, la meta van a ser _esos_-

El Dios Guerrero la vio señalar el par de las estrellas doradas que se estaban comiendo Siegfried y Baldur. Fenrir le quitó el polvo blanco de la nariz con un dedo. -Hecho, pero tienes prohibido perder antes del oponente principal-

-Sí, señor- dijo Ártica y se terminaron los cupcakes con cierta satisfacción misteriosa.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

(1) ノーザン群狼拳/ Northern Gunrō Ken / Golpe de la Jauría de los Lobos del Norte - sólo quería aclarar que es NORTHERN, no "Rozan", como por la razón que sea la mayoría de la gente parece traducirlo owoUu


	2. Mascotas

**Mascotas**  
_Capítulo único_

Era curioso, de alguna manera u otra. De toda la aldea, eran los únicos que habían cambiado constantemente de mascotas y animales de granja a través de los años. Algunos creían que era mero capricho, que simplemente se cansaban de una y por eso conseguían otra. Sin embargo, la razón era algo más complicada que eso.

Más que darse el lujo de tal capricho, la verdad obedecía al hecho de que la hija menor aparentemente era el enemigo público número uno de los animales de Asgard. Grandes y pequeños, voladores o rastreros, ninguno parecía congeniar con ella. Las aves pequeñas le picoteaban salvajemente los dedos si intenta alimentaras, los gansos la perseguían hasta el cansancio cuando salía por la puerta trasera de la casa, las cabras le arrancaban el cabello a mordiscos, los conejos le roían las ropas con furia y las ovejas le daban molestos empujones cada vez que la veían. Solo dos animales parecían no tenerla en su contra hasta el momento. El caballo que le permitía cepillarlo y montarlo sin mayor problema y el cachorro de perro. Éste hasta se animaba a jugar con ella y seguirla adonde fuera. Sin embargo, duró apenas unos meses, pues un lince lo mató durante una cacería.

Actualmente lo que había en la casa era un gato, de esos silenciosos y elegantes. Su pelaje era de hermosos tonos pardos y sus brillantes ojos verdes encantaban a quien quiera que lo mirase. Por nombre le habían puesto Delos y ciertamente se había ganado un lugar como el consentido de la casa. Se restregaba contra la pierna de Yrian(*) apenas lo veía entrar, jugaba con los juguetes que Boreal le fabricaba y hasta se echaba plácidamente frente al fuego para hacerle compañía a Embla y Polar mientras tejían. Hasta ahora, ni siquiera se habían reportado incidentes con Ártica, la verdadera raíz de la situación de los cambios constantes.

Por ello, Boreal no se preocupó mucho cuando vio a Delos posarse sobre la pequeña mesa de la humilde sala, a unos centímetros de donde la pequeña de siete años trabajaba en una tarea escolar. Ciertamente era toda una proeza que ni siquiera tal cercanía desencadenara algún problema entre ellos, así que se dio media vuelta para guardar los platos recién lavados. Estaba a punto de terminar con los vasos cuando escuchó al gato bufar, subirse al marco de la ventana y de un salto salir por ella. El joven se fijó en su hermana menor. Seguía sentada a la mesa con su tarea frente a ella, tranquila.

No, no era cierto. Hacía unos momentos había estado rasgando felizmente el papel con el lápiz pero ahora sólo lo miraba intensamente. Boreal dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se fue a sentar a su lado. Ahí fue cuando notó que la niña se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior y en sus ojos había cierta humedad. -Ártica, ¿qué te pasa?-

-Nada- le respondió la otra en su aguda vocecilla.

-Ártica, no me mientas- le dijo, levantando la barbilla de la niña con su mano. -¿Delos te rasguñó?-

La pequeña apretó los labios. -No-

Boreal enarcó una ceja. -Muéstrame tus manos-

Con resignación, la pequeña Ártica puso sus manos sobre la mesa. Éstas, los brazos y, ahora que lo notaba, las mejillas también, estaban cubiertos de rasguños (1). La piel irritada a sus alrededores parecía brillar en comparación a la de otra manera pálida piel de la niña. -Dime qué pasó-

Ártica miró fijamente su tarea. -Sólo... sólo quería acariciar a Delos. Polar dice que su pelaje es muy suave... y yo quería... quería saber si era cierto... pero Delos no me deja...-

El hermano mayor inspeccionó un poco los bracitos de su hermana. Dejó escapar un suspiro. -Y puedo ver que no es la primera vez que intentas averiguarlo-

Inmediatamente la niña se soltó de su agarre y pegó los brazos a su cuerpo. Boreal se rascó la barbilla. -¿Por qué no nos dijiste que Delos te ha estado rasguñando?-

Ártica se bajó de su silla y le dio la espalda. -Porque cada vez que uno de los animales me hace algo, se tiene que ir... y no quiero que se tengan que separar de una buena mascota como él por mi culpa, como siempre...-

A Boreal se le estrujó un poco el corazón al escucharla decir eso, y de inmediato le dio un abrazo. Le revolvió los verdes cabellos con una mano y le sonrió. -Me agrada tener a Delos, pero si se la pasa arañando a mi hermanita, no es tan buena mascota como yo creía-

La niña se le quedó viendo, su boca torcida en un gesto triste. -Pero...-

-No te preocupes, me haré cargo de este asunto-

Boreal tuvo una pequeña charla con sus padres y a los tres días, Delos encontró un nuevo hogar. Eso sí, Ártica no se quedó con la duda de qué tan suave es el pelaje de un gato, porque su hermana le confeccionó uno de felpa que definitivamente nunca la iba a rasguñar.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

(*)Yrian: el padre de Ártica, Boreal y Polar.


	3. Cumpleaños Azul

**Cumpleaños Azul  
**_Capítulo único_

Fenrir abrió los ojos de golpe con una expresión ligeramente alarmada, pero unos segundos de repaso mental le permitieron relajarla. Esta semana no tenía tutorías, así que nada lo obligaba a despertarse tan temprano. Sin embargo, después de veinte minutos de intentar volverse a dormir, se terminó metiendo al baño. Meditó qué hacer consigo mismo y se decidió sólo cuando terminó de secarse el cabello. Se vistió rápido y abrió la puerta del espejo con algo de entusiasmo.

-Ártica, vamos a... oh...- dijo al notar que no había nadie allí. Jin entró a la habitación y dio un par de vueltas, olfateando todo. Bostezó al no encontrar nada y regresó por donde vino. El Dios Guerrero se rascó el hombro y se fue a desayunar. En el camino se topó a Reydar. -¿Has visto a Ártica?-

La de cabellos lilas negó con la cabeza. -No, pero me parece haber escuchado que salió desde temprano-

Fenrir asintió, conforme con su respuesta, y prosiguió al comedor. Se pasó el día en los jardines y en el Salón Blanco, pero no vio rastros de su Sombra en lo absoluto. Ya cansado, se fue a su habitación. Se acababa de meter entre las cobijas cuando escuchó la puerta de la habitación contigua abrirse y cerrase. Tuvo ganas de ir a hablar con Ártica, pero al final le dio pereza y decidió dejarlo para el día siguiente.

...Pero corrió la misma suerte. A pesar de haberse despertado más temprano, la jovencita tenía rato de haberse ido (o al menos eso dijo Andri). Algo melancólico, Fenrir se fue a ver como Siegfried, Thor y Baldur competían para ver quién cortaba más leña de un solo golpe. Baldur probó ser el más eficiente en esta tarea y con el pasar de las horas se pusieron a competir en otras cosas también. Alioth Epsilon se aburrió de verlos y deambuló hasta llegar al altar frente a la gigantesca estatua de Odín. La Princesa Hilda se encontraba ahí orando pero se puso de pie apenas sintió la presencia del otro. -¿Disfrutando de tu semana libre?-

El otro asintió sin decir nada, pero la pose ligeramente encorvada y las manos en los bolsillos no pasaron desapercibidas. -¿Estás aburrido?-

-Un poco- contestó Fenrir en ningún tono particular.

-¿Te molestaría ayudarme a alimentar a las aves de los jardines?-

-Para nada- dijo él y se pasaron en eso gran parte de la tarde.

Cuando regresó a su habitación, notó que la puerta del espejo estaba abierta y se asomó por ella. Su Sombra estaba profundamente dormida sobre la cama y Jin se había acurrucado junto a ella. Su cansancio había sido tal que ni se había quitado las húmedas botas y su arco quedó abandonado en el suelo. Fenrir lo colocó sobre el escritorio y buscó una cobija extra que sabía que ella guardaba en el armario. La cubrió con ella y le indicó a Jin que regresara a la otra habitación. Finalmente cerró la puerta del espejo lo más suave que pudo y se fue a dormir.

Fenrir no pudo evitar sentirse fastidiado al ver que otra vez su Sombra se había ido desde temprano sin decir nada. Dejó escapar algo de frustración al patear con fuerza el basurero de su habitación y regar los papeles por todo el suelo. -Vamos de paseo, Jin- le dijo al lobo y éste movió sus orejas de manera ansiosa. A medio camino en los jardines se toparon con Bud y Syd, quienes trataban de quitar la nueve acumulada sobre ciertas plantas. El lobo se fue en otra dirección y Alioth Epsilón se vio obligado a preguntar. -¿Saben dónde está Ártica?-

-Tengo varios días de no verla- dijo Syd al apoyarse en la pala que estaba usando.

-Yo igual...- respondió Fenrir con el cejo fruncido.

Bud se rascó la nuca con algo de incomodad, mirando a su derecha. -Debe estar ocupada con algo-

-Al menos podría decírmelo- se quejó el de cabellos plateados. -A menos que lo que quiera es que... no la mol...-

Su pausa incomodó más a Bud, pero Syd fue el que habló. -¿Que no la qué?-

-Nada, olvídalo...- respondió él, alejando cierto pensamiento de su mente. Se perdió entre los árboles y sin querer terminó en el claro donde meses atrás habían competido con los demás. Se metió los dedos en la boca y dejó escapar un silbido. Al poco tiempo escuchó la nieve crujir bajo el peso de alguien, pero ese alguien no era a quien llamaba. Aún así, Jin siempre lo hacía sentir mejor. Fenrir se sentó sobre la nieve y hundió la cara en el pelaje azul. Jin puso su pata en el hombro del otro y lamió su oreja.

Sin embargo, el mal humor se fue apoderando del Dios Guerrero y a la mañana siguiente ni siquiera el lobo pudo contener su mal genio al ver que nuevamente no había nadie en la habitación contigua. Probablemente hasta en el país vecino se escuchó a Fenrir vociferar cuando un joven siervo chocó con él en el pasillo y la Princesa Hilda tuvo que intervenir cuando uno de los guardias anunció a gritos que, Dios Guerrero o no, le iba a romper la nariz por insultarlo. El joven se pasó el resto del día en las ruinas de su antiguo hogar, destrozando la maleza a golpes y patadas. Regresó entrada la noche y se fue a dormir sin siquiera comer algo.

En la mañana sintió un peso en su cama. Fenrir abrió sus ojos con pereza y enfocó un rostro que no había visto bien en días muy cerca de sí. -¡Feliz cumpleaños!- exclamó Ártica con la más grande de sus sonrisas y las manos abiertas en un gesto de celebración.

El joven entrecerró los ojos, tensó la mandíbula y se quitó las cobijas. -Ah, ¿finalmente te acordaste que existo?- le escupió sin siquiera mirarla, caminando con cierta furia hacia el baño.

Su Sombra dio un ligero respingo ante su respuesta y la alegría se borró de su rostro. -¿Eh?-

El otro ni siquiera se volteó a mirarla. -¡Vete de aquí, no te quiero ver del todo!-

Tardó más de lo normal en bañarse pues en su mal humor quebró una de las llaves de la ducha y tuvo que usar fuerza sobrehumana para cerrarla otra vez. Al desayunar, recibió felicitaciones de algunos de los otros Dioses Guerreros y Sombras. La Princesa Hilda le obsequió un elegante abrigo negro por su natalicio.

Más tarde apareció Bud, quien le regaló una daga tallada en hueso animal. -Supuse que te gustaría algo así, más práctico-

-Gracias- gruñó Fenrir al observarla con cuidado.

-¿Y qué te pareció tu otro regalo?-

-Es un bonito abrigo, supongo...-

-¿Abrigo?- repitió Bud con cierta confusión, pero cuando su igual se le quedó viendo, se rió nerviosamente. -N-no me hagas caso, es que se me olvidan las cosas...-

Las horas pasaron y también las felicitaciones. Obediente como siempre, no hubo rastros de Ártica en todo el día, ni siquiera durante la cena, cuando la Princesa Flare llegó de visita con un enorme pastel que ella misma había horneado para la ocasión. Cuando vio a todos menos a su Sombra deseándole cosas buenas, Fenrir se sintió un poco triste, pero rápidamente recordó por qué ella no estaba ahí y no le dio más importancia (y los demás no se refirieron a ello, a pesar de que les pareció extraño).

Ligeramente empalagado de tanto pastel, Fenrir regresó a su habitación y notó por primera vez un paquete relativamente grande cerca de la puerta del espejo. No recordaba haberlo visto en la mañana, pero al mismo tiempo, ni siquiera estuvo prestando atención a algo que no fuera su enojo. No tenía nada escrito ni una tarjeta pegada a alguna parte, así que simplemente rasgó el papel de un sólo movimiento. Se quedó frío del shock cuando vio lo que estaba envuelto en él. -ÁRTICA, ENTRA AQUÍ **AHORA MISMO**-

La aludida se había pasado todo el día en su habitación, con la excepción del almuerzo, que lo había tomado en el balcón más remoto del Palacio donde básicamente nadie se pasaba. Estaba acostada en su cama abrazando una almohada cuando escuchó la orden de Fenrir y aunque todavía se sentía un poco mal, la absoluta costumbre la hizo dar un respingo, bajarse de la cama de un salto y casi que correr a la habitación de junto.

En el momento en que entró, Fenrir la estrechó extrañamente fuerte y con un ligero temblor en sus brazos. Ártica se quedó muy quieta, esperando a que le dijera algo, pero el otro no parecía poder articular palabra alguna. Luego la mirada de plata se clavó en el papel rasgado y, suspirando con alivio, le devolvió el abrazo al Dios Guerrero que debía proteger. Pasó sus dedos por el cabello plateado un par de veces.

-Hace algunos meses, estaba limpiando un salón especial en el ala norte del Palacio que está lleno de retratos. Aparentemente son todos de personas de la clase alta de nuestro país y no pude evitar quedarme viendo uno donde salía un hombre de cabellos plateados como los tuyos. La Princesa Flare me dijo que ese hombre y la mujer rubia a su lado eran tus padres, y que el retrato era de cuando se casaron- decía, recordando cada detalle con cuidado. -Entonces me vino una idea. "¡_Sería bonito regalarle a Fenrir algo así para su cumpleaños_!". Así que le escribí a mi hermano para ver si él podría hacer la pintura y me dijo que le encantaría, pero necesitaba que le enviara algunas cosas antes de cierta fecha para que pudiera trabajarlo con tiempo... pero yo no logré cumplir con mi parte y si lo hacía él, no estaría listo para hoy...-

Ártica respiró hondo. -Así que fui a hablar con un hombre de la Ciudadela que es muy buen pintor y me dijo que no había problema. Sí lo había, de hecho, y era el precio. Como sabes, el dinero que tengo es de cazar para el Palacio, pero no era suficiente para cubrir la cuota. Así que he estado cazando para las carnicerías de la Ciudadela también... pero tampoco era suficiente... así que fui a los pueblos cercanos y... tengo un mes de estar en eso... pero se acercaba la fecha... ¡y no tenía suficiente...!-

Se echó una risilla. -Entonces tuve que correr estos últimos días para obtener el dinero que faltaba y ayer finalmente pude terminar de pagarle al señor... aunque la pintura tiene unas dos semanas de estar lista... y... aquí estamos...-

Fenrir la soltó sin poder mirarla a la cara y se sentó en el suelo frente al retrato. Su padre estaba de pie en el fondo con las manos tras la espalda. Su madre Ingrid estaba recostada en un diván con una sonrisa muy cálida. Él con su Manto Divino estaba sentado en el suelo y en primer plano, mirando hacia el frente, estaba nada más y nada menos que Jin. Era... era su familia... sí... bueno, no. -Me pregunto qué pensarían de mí hoy-

-Están orgullosos de ti, hoy y siempre- respondió ella al sentarse tras él, abrazarle y apoyar su cabeza en el hombro del otro.

-Pero falta algo en la pintura-

-¿Falta algo?- había cierta desilusión en su voz. -¿Qué falta?-

Fenrir no dijo nada, y se quedaron en silencio durante un tiempo. Finalmente se sentó en la cama y Ártica le dio un beso de buenas noches. Cuando ésta se fue a su habitación, el joven tomó algo de la cabecera de su cama y se sentó frente al cuadro durante varios minutos. Luego colocó la bufanda en la parte superior. -Le hace falta blanco- dijo, antes de apagar la luz e irse a dormir al lado de su Sombra.


	4. Serpiente de Midgard

**Serpiente de Midgard**  
_Parte única_

Syd caminaba por el pasillo del ala este del Palacio Valhalla con la mano en la barbilla. Lo había buscado por todo el lugar, pero no parecía poder encontrar a su hermano. Nadie parecía saber dónde estaba, aunque no parecía haberse ido a la mansión de sus padres. El gemelo menor se fue entonces al único lugar que faltaba: su habitación. Abrió la puerta y detectó de inmediato la figura sentada contra el respaldar de la cama.

Bud si acaso levantó la vista, y aún sin estar cerca, el otro notó lo irritación en sus ojos. El mayor volvió a bajar la cabeza y más lágrimas rodaron pos sus mejillas. Syd se sentó a su lado y pasó su brazo por los hombros de su Sombra. -Hermano, ¿qué pasa?-

Pasaron unos momentos de silencio mientras el aludido intentaba estabilizarse lo suficiente para hablar. -Sólo... sólo me deshago de mi frustración... Debo verme ridículo, supongo-

El menor miró la habitación con detenimiento y notó que, a diferencia de la vez anterior que su hermano desahogó frustración, no había nada destrozado. -No es ridículo desahogarse con lágrimas, Bud. Sé que la elección de Ártica es algo que te va a tomar tiempo aceptar-

-Ya la acepté, es sólo que...-

Syd sonrió. -Sí, bueno, ya sé que la aceptaste. Me lo dejaste saber la noche de la boda de la señorita Flare y ahora puedo ver que no has roto nada en tu frustración. Esas son buenas señales. A lo que me refería es que te va a tomar tiempo dejar de verle el lado pasional al cariño que le tienes-

El mayor levantó la mirada de nuevo. -Es... la tercera vez que... los dioses me niegan algo...-

Su hermano torció la boca. -Lo sé. La familia, el Manto Sagrado, la chica... pero creo que ya llegaste a la cola, Bud-

-¿La cola?- repitió éste.

-Sí, la cola de la serpiente de Midgard. Tú sabes que el Ouroboros se muerde la punta de su cola, y representa, entre otras cosas, los ciclos. Creo que ya cerraste este difícil ciclo que te tocó tan temprano en la vida-

Alcor Zeta se le quedó viendo con algo de sorpresa. -...Pues más les vale, porque éste fue el Ouroboros más innecesariamente largo de la historia-

El Dios Guerrero soltó una risa a la cual su Sombra hizo eco. Syd le revolvió los cabellos. -Todos somos un Ouroboros; creo estarás de acuerdo en que hasta el mismo Fenrir apenas acaba de encontrarse con la cabeza del suyo-

-Es verdad. Él también ha tenido que lidiar con una larga serpiente de Midgard. Ahora nos toca a ambos perfilar a partir de ella cómo será el resto...-

-A todos-


	5. Cumpleaños Blanco I

**Cumpleaños Blanco I**  
_Parte única_

Definitivamente era suyo, sin duda alguna. Lo acorralaron en la madriguera y los lobos comenzaron a escarbar la entrada con furia. Sin embargo, Ártica silbó tímidamente y éstos se hicieron a un lado. Se subió la manga derecha, se hincó frente a la madriguera y metió el brazo de lleno. Con una expresión ligeramente tonta y luego de cierto esfuerzo, logró sacar a la liebre blanca que ahí se había refugiado.

-Excelente- se dijo a sí misma y acarició las cabezas de los lobos que la acompañaban. Escuchó la nieve crujir y se volteó para ver acercarse a Fenrir, Jin y el lobo más joven de los tres que habían encontrado aquella vez que habían ido a cazar al norte. No eran exactamente una manada ni parecían estar emparentados, sino que se habían juntado con tal de no estar solos.

Los tres lobos, dos hembras y el macho joven, habían aceptado a Jin como su líder casi con alegría y de ahí habían aprendido a relacionarse con los otros dos Lobos del Norte sin problemas. Jin normalmente se quedaba con ellos y llegaban a rondar el Palacio Valhalla sólo de vez en cuando. Por el fuerte apego que le tenía el Dios Guerrero a su compañero lupino, ambos guardianes de Alioth Epsilon habían resuelto ir a ese territorio todas las semanas y pasar un día o dos con ellos.

Ártica levantó el conejo con una sonrisa. -Misión cumplida-

El otro asintió conforme y le mostró sus propias presas. Eran otras dos liebres más o menos del mismo tamaño. -Creo que es suficiente con esto…-

No había terminado de decirlo cuando un ruido hizo a los cinco voltear. Era cuarta liebre, pero del doble del tamaño y definitivamente el doble de rápida que sus colegas caídos. Fenrir se dio media vuelta, pero su Sombra se le adelantó de una zancada. -Déjamela a mí, para balancear-

Se perdió entre los árboles y al poco tiempo el lobo joven se fue tras ella. Jin, las hembras y Fenrir les siguieron poco después, pero apenas caminando. No había prisa en realidad. Con los brazos tras la cabeza, el joven de cabellos plateados avanzó perezosamente por el terreno nevado. Sin embargo, dio un respingo cuando escuchó gritar a la otra.

-¡MALDITO ZORRO OPORTUNISTA! ¡ME LAS VAS A PAGAR!- exclamó Ártica desde donde fuera que estaba, pero justo después se escuchó un fuerte sonido y luego un chillido ensordecedor. Fenrir tensó la mandíbula y salió disparado al lugar donde sentía el cosmos de su Sombra. Cuando llegó, la vio sentada en la nieve, con la cara en sus manos.

-¿Qué pasó? Te escuchamos gritar y…- pero se calló cuando notó que la otra estaba llorando. Esto lo puso incómodo de tantas maneras diferentes que no pudo dar un paso más. -¿Ártica…?-

Y la Sombra empezó a llorar con más fuerza. El lobo joven, con las orejas gachas, se acercó y lamió sus lágrimas, pero no ayudó mucho. El Dios Guerrero se tensó aún más. -Eh… ¿por qué…?-

Ártica buscó algo tras ella y levantó un pedazo de madera… la mitad de su arco. -T-tensé con demas-siada fuerza m-mi arco y…- inhaló con dificultad. -¡Y S-SE PARTIÓ A LA MITAD!-

Fenrir no pudo evitar suspirar con algo de alivio, aunque se cruzó de brazos y frunció el entrecejo. -¿Y por eso estás llorando como una niña? No es para tanto, Ártica, puedes conseguir otro sin problemas…-

La aludida levantó el rostro con una expresión que destilaba tanto desconsuelo, que incluso antes de que hablara, Fenrir ya sabía que sus palabras no habían sido las correctas. -Es-se es el arco de mi padre, el que me reg-galó el día que se fueron al país vecino-

El Dios Guerrero nunca lo iba a comentar, pero le pareció que hasta los lobos lo estaban mirando con ojos de reproche. El lobo joven siguió lamiendo el rostro de la Sombra, mientras que Jin tomó una de las partes del arco con la boca y comenzó a caminar, obligando a Ártica (quien tenía la otra mitad en la mano) a hacerlo también. Los otros lobos siguieron su ejemplo y pronto sólo quedó Fenrir en su lugar. Frunció el entrecejo y se rascó la frente en un gesto entre acongojado y molesto.

Cuando finalmente los alcanzó, torció la boca. No era bueno con las palabras (¿y cómo, si los lobos no hablan?) así que dejó de lado el intento y simplemente revolvió los cabellos de su Sombra con suavidad. Ártica se restregó el rostro con las manos todo el camino hasta el Palacio Valhalla, pero ya no parecía estar llorando.

—

-Oye, Bud- dijo una voz ronca imposible de confundir.

El mayor de los gemelos de Zeta estaba echado en el sillón del Salón Blanco sin hacer nada en particular, y apenas si giró la cabeza en dirección a quien le hablaba. -Hola, Fenrir… Oye, ¿no sabes qué le pasa a Ártica? Anda medio deprimida el día de hoy…-

El otro torció la boca, incómodo ante la pregunta. Se acercó a él y le tiró los dos pedazos de madera unidos por la fibra. Bud miró lo que quedaba el arco por un momento y al siguiente tenía a Fenrir agarrado del cuello de su camisa. -¿¡ROMPISTE EL ARCO DE ÁRTICA!?-

-No- respondió el otro, soltándose de su agarre. -Ella lo rompió sola-

-¿Y eso?- preguntó, desconcertado. Tomó uno de los pedazos y lo giró en sus manos. -Es su arco favorito-

-Ya sé-

-Era de su padre- continuó el otro, levantándolo un poco para examinar la parte donde se había roto.

-Sí, ya sé-

-Se lo dio el día en que se fueron al país vecino-

-YA SÉ, BUD, YA SÉ- vociferó Fenrir al quitarle los restos del arco de un sólo manotazo. -Todo eso ya lo sé, sólo quiero que me ayudes a arreglarlo-

Bud se le quedó viendo como si estuviera loco. Ni siquiera era una expresión de "¿qué se trae este tipo?" con una ceja arqueada. No, era literalmente de "Fenrir perdió los estribos" y eso lo molestó aún más. -¡¿Por qué me miras con esa cara de estúpido?!-

El gemelo parpadeó un par de veces antes de contestarle. Se aclaró la garganta. -Nada, nada, es sólo que… de todas las personas que conozco, tú eres la que menos pensaría que fuera a pedir ayuda… y menos que me la pidas a mí, considerando nuestro pequeño… historial…-

Alioth Epsilon tensó la mandíbula, irritado. Irritado por qué, era difícil saber, pero a lo mejor tenía que ver precisamente con lo que Bud acababa de decir. Se pasó la mano por la cara con cierta molestia. -…Eres mejor persona ahora-

Bud dejó escapar una ligera risa satisfecha. -Esas son buenas noticias… Y bien, ¿cómo vamos a arreglar este desastre?-

-…Esperaba que tú me dijeras. Sólo se me ocurre hacer uno totalmente nuevo, porque remendar éste…-

-Sí, se volverá a quebrar sin importar qué le hagamos…- decía el gemelo, subiendo y bajando su pie como si escuchara un ritmo inaudible. De repente, una sonrisa triunfadora cruzó su rostro. -Ya sé, sígueme-

—-

Ártica se había pasado casi toda la tarde en la sala con la puerta al exterior, mirando por la ventana. Mime también estaba ahí, pero la Sombra no se había percatado de su presencia. Al cabo de una hora, en un silencioso pasar de hojas de su libro, el Dios Guerrero de Benetasch Eta se aclaró la garganta. -¿Por qué tan pensativa, Ártica?-

La joven dio un ligero respingo y se volteó hacia el otro con cierto apuro. -¡Mime! Perdón, no te había visto…-

-Difícilmente vas a ser una buena Sombra si no puedes percibir la presencia de los demás- le dijo él con una sonrisa serena. -Puedo ver que algo ronda tu mente, ¿puedo preguntar qué es?-

Ártica se rascó la nariz. -Es una tontería…-

-No hay tal cosa como "una tontería"-

La comisura de los labios de la Sombra se elevaron. Mime era demasiado cortés. -No es nada, de verdad… Es sólo que ayer se rompió mi arco favorito…-

Los ojos carmín del Dios Guerrero parecieron brillar con comprensión. -Una vez, alguien rompió mi arpa favorita… Fue una horrible experiencia y no te voy a aburrir con ella, pero entiendo perfectamente cómo te sientes-

Ártica se le quedó viendo sin decir nada, así que éste prosiguió. -No hay mucho que se pueda hacer al respecto, el objeto de nuestro aprecio sigue siendo un objeto como cualquier otro y no es indestructible… pero en mi experiencia personal, con el tiempo los dioses te brindan algo mejor-

-¿Tú crees?-

-Yo sé- afirmó Mime, y le sonrió con calidez. Buscó algo entre sus bolsillos y se lo dio. -Reydar me dio este turrón de almendras, ¿por qué no comes un pedazo?-

Mime no hablaba mucho (más que Fenrir, sin duda, pero tampoco tanto como Syd) y pasaron otro rato ahí sin hacer nada más que mordisquear el turrón. Finalmente, Benetasch Eta se puso de pie. Ártica lo imitó. -Mime, muchas gracias. Ya me siento mejor-

El otro sonrió. -Me alegra que así sea. Nadie debería estar triste cuando tiene un día como mañana por delante-

-¿Como mañana…? Oh, claro, lo había olvidado-

-¿Olvidado?- repitió Mime. -Vaya, qué bueno que intervine entonces, porque olvidar algo como eso… No, no, no está bien- dijo al salir de la estancia.

—-

-¿Adónde vamos?- preguntó Fenrir caminando por la Ciudadela con las manos en los bolsillos.

-Aquí es- dijo el gemelo, deteniéndose frente a un humilde taller con una puerta de metal. Bud la abrió con algo de esfuerzo y entró.

-¿Quién anda ahí?- dijo una voz aguda y ligeramente agresiva. -¿Qué no sabe tocar?-

-Lo siento, Lárey- se disculpó Alcor Zeta. -Siempre se me olvida-

-Sí, siempre se te olvida- respondió una mujer de unos treinta años. De contextura gruesa y hombros anchos, en la penumbra del puesto parecía un hombre, pero una vez bajo la tenue luz del día, se apreciaban sus pronunciadas caderas y sobresalientes pómulos. Tenía una verruga muy antiestética sobre el ojo izquierdo. -¿Qué quieres?-

-Éste es mi amigo Fenrir- comenzó el más alto.

-¿Amigo?-

Bud ignoró sus palabras, puesto que no estaba seguro si lo decía en reproche, sorpresa o rechazo. -Tenemos un arco que se partió en dos y sé de primera mano que sólo usted nos puede ayudar con eso-

-Déjame verlo- respondió Lárey, directo al grano.

El gemelo le hizo señas para que se lo entregara. Fenrir lo hizo de una vez, pero le tomó un par de momentos soltarlo definitivamente, distraído por la asimetría de la verruga. Arrugó el rostro en una manera apenas perceptible mientras la mujer examinaba lo que quedaba del arco. -Buena madera, buena fibra, aunque bastante viejo ya. Me sorprende que haya durado tanto-

-¿Se puede arreglar?- le preguntó Alioth Epsilon a la verruga (porque definitivamente la estaba viendo como si fuera un ente aparte).

-Este arco no- contestó Lárey. -Pero si quieren hacer un arco compuesto, tiene suficiente material para ello-

-¿Compuesto?-

Bud se volteó hacia él. -Quiere decir que está hecho de capas de diferentes materiales… pero, ¿no se tarda un año para que el pegamento seque adecuadamente?-

-Sí-

-Entonces no- concluyó Fenrir, tomando otra vez las mitades del arco. -Lo necesitamos para mañana-

-Entonces no- concordó Lárey con las manos en sus caderas. -¿Algo más?-

El gemelo se pasó la mano por su corto cabello varias veces, pensando. -¿Y no puedes usar algo de esa madera para reforzar otro arco que esté listo?-

-No, cada arco tiene su estructura y añadirle algo sólo porque sí lo arruinaría. Quien sea el dueño de este arco te dirá exactamente lo mismo-

Fenrir despegó sus ojos de la verruga por primera vez desde que entró y se rascó la nuca. -¿Y qué tal usar esta madera para hacer la pieza de agarre? ¿Eso sí se puede, no? Sólo agarra las palas de otro y las monta en esa pieza y…-

-No-

-¿Y ahora por qué no?- replicó el Dios Guerrero con fastidio.

-Porque así no funciona- dijo la otra, también ligeramente exasperada. -Miren, regresen mañana. Tal vez mi brillante intelecto pueda solucionar esto de alguna manera-

-Claro, Lárey, gracias y disculpa las molestias- le dijo Bud, extendiendo su mano para que Fenrir le diera las mitades. Éste se veía receloso de dejarlas con la mujer y no cedió hasta que el gemelo se los quitó por la fuerza.

-Sólo una cosa- dijo la mujer. -¿El dueño de este arco tiene algún animal que lo caracterice?-

-Ciervo-

-Lobo-

Los dos jóvenes se miraron de reojo por unos segundos, incómodos. Lárey frunció el cejo. -No puede ser que se parezca a dos animales tan diferentes. ¿Cuál de los dos es?-

-Lobo- repitió Fenrir de inmediato, clavando su mirada ámbar en Bud.

El otro suspiró. -Lobo…-

-Lobo, entonces- repitió la mujer. -Bien, ya váyanse-

Y sin más, los echó de su taller.

Ya había oscurecido y emprendieron el corto camino de vuelta al Palacio. -Me decepciona que veas un ciervo en ella- dejó escapar Fenrir de pronto.

-¿Eh?- replicó el otro, desconcertado.

-Su cicatriz no podría ser más visible, ¿cómo vas a ver un ciervo?-

-No entiendo qué tiene que ver una cosa con la otra-

Fenrir dejó escapar un soplido que elevó el mechón de su cara un poco. -No es un ciervo, es un lobo- fue todo lo que dijo, sin explicar nada más. Bud giró los ojos en sus órbitas y continuaron el camino en silencio. Cuando llegaron al Palacio Valhalla, Fenrir tuvo la agradable sorpresa de ver cuatro lobos rondando cerca del pórtico sur. Los mismos entraron con ellos y se refugiaron en la habitación de Alioth Epsilon.

-Mañana temprano iremos a ver qué pudo hacer Lárey- le dijo el gemelo. -Ojalá antes de que se levante cierta muchachita…-

El otro asintió conforme y cerró la puerta de su habitación. Las hembras y el lobo joven comenzaron a olfatear cada rincón del lugar mientras que Jin automáticamente se metió bajo las cobijas y dejó escapar un largo bostezo. Sin embargo, se levantó una vez más y se fue a la habitación de al lado.

Fenrir se asomó por la puerta del espejo y lo vio desplomarse pesadamente sobre la ya cobijada figura de Ártica. -Argh, Jin, pero qué pesado estás-

-Sé más amable- le dijo el Dios Guerrero desde la puerta al ver como uno por uno, los demás lobos imitaban a Jin. Al final sólo se veía una gran pila de pelo sobre la cama y Fenrir se preguntó por un momento dónde había quedado su Sombra. -Vinieron a visitarnos hasta acá-

-_Fhghdh_- se escuchó debajo.

-Exactamente- respondió Alioth Epsilon, muy consciente de que no había entendido ni un carajo, pero la verdad daba lo mismo qué hubiera dicho. Se dio media vuelta.

-¿No vas a dormir aquí?- le preguntó Ártica, finalmente emergiendo de entre los cuatro animales.

-No, tienes suficiente compañía ya- se carcajeó de manera cínica y cerró la puerta.

—

-_Eek_- dejó escapar al ver a uno de los lobos bostezar.

-Cállate, no la vayas a despertar- susurró la otra al acercarse de puntillas. Logró ponerse en posición y jaló a su acompañante a su lugar. Luego ambas sonrieron macabramente y pusieron manos a la obra. Un par de minutos después ya habían terminado con su pequeño trabajo y se disponían a salir a hurtadillas, pero sin querer una de ellas majó la cola de otro de los lobos. Éste chilló y de inmediato todos los durmientes reaccionaron.

Los lobos saltaron al piso, gruñendo. Ártica se irguió en la cama y se les quedó viendo unos momentos. Luego se pasó la mano por la cara como si quisiera sacarse el sueño de encima y sintió algo raro bajo su nariz…

-¡ESTÚPIDAS!- vociferó cuando de un salto tomó las cabeza de Reydar y Bjarna para chocarlas entre sí. -¿¡CÓMO SE LES OCURRE…!?-

Por la razón que sea, la puerta de la habitación se abrió en ese momento y por ella entró un muy animado Syd con un paquete en mano. Cuando se percató de la situación, se detuvo en su lugar y arqueó una ceja. -Ártica, ¿por qué tienes bigote?-

-¡PORQUE ESTAS ESTÚPIDAS ME PEGARON PELO DE RENO EN LA CARA!- gritaba, sacudiéndolas como si fueran un saco de bellotas recién recogidas. Para bien o para mal, las otras Sombras femeninas se estaban riendo a carcajadas y el hecho de que las tratara de esa manera empeoraba sus risas. -¡LAS VOY A MATAR!-

-¿En pijamas…? Bueno, al menos ya estamos a mano con lo del día después de la boda de la señorita Flare- dijo Syd con una sonrisa, mirándola en sus pantaloncillos cortos y blusa holgada.

Ártica se le quedó viendo con los ojos bien abiertos mientras un rubor furioso se apoderaba de su cara. Agarró a Jin (que era el lobo más cercano), lo usó para cubrirse y se metió al baño a una velocidad impresionante. Bjarna se siguió carcajeando en el piso mientras Reydar recogía los elementos que habían usado para gastarle la broma a Ártica. -Creo que mejor vamos a desayunar, o nos va a ahorcar con la toalla apenas salga-

—-

La brisa estaba bien fría esa mañana y Fenrir nunca había estado tan agradecido de la bufanda que le regaló Polar. Se la subió hasta que le tapó la nariz y metió las manos en los bolsillos del abrigo negro que le había regalado la mayor de las princesas en su cumpleaños. -¿Crees que duremos mucho? Creo que para esta hora ya se despertó…-

-No te preocupes por eso- respondió Bud con un gesto manual. -Dejé a Syd encargado de entretenerla mientras regresábamos. Sólo ocupémonos de lo nuestro-

Esta vez sí tocaron a la puerta y una voz ronca les dijo que podían pasar. Un muchacho regordete se les quedó viendo como hipnotizado. -¡M-mamá…! ¡L-los Dioses Gu-guerreros están aquí!-

Bud le sonrió a manera de saludo pero Fenrir no pudo evitar notar que éste también tenía una verruga en su cara… en exactamente el mismo lugar que su tosca madre. Se le quedó viendo con detenimiento, tratando de discernir si también era asimétrica.

-Bien, muchachos- dijo Lárey al depositar algo sobre la mesa. -Como dije ayer, ya no se podía hacer nada por ese pobre arco. Así que lo que hice fue reacondicionar uno que ya tenía hecho-

Desenvolvió lo que estaba en la mesa para revelar un arco recurvado un poco más pequeño que el de Ártica hecho de madera de nogal y pulido hasta la perfección. Los extremos de las palas tenían un pequeño tallado en forma de cabeza de lobo con las fauces abiertas, hecho de una madera más oscura. Ambos jóvenes la reconocieron de inmediato.

Bud dejó escapar un silbido. -Lárey, caray, siempre te pasas con tus trabajos-

-Siempre lo hago, sí- concordó la mujer con satisfacción. -La madera de ese viejo arco se fue en esos tallados, cortesía de este pequeño mequetrefe aquí presente-

Le dio una palmada más fuerte de lo necesario al muchacho ahí presente y éste se rió, nervioso. -N-no es nada, señores Dioses Guerreros, apenas soy un aprendiz…-

-Tienes una gran habilidad para ser sólo un aprendiz, cuando seas un maestro serás increíble- dijo Bud al tomar el arco en sus manos y sentir lo ligero que era. -Se va a morir cuando lo vea… ¿cuánto te debemos?-

-Lo normal… con algo extra por el tallado especial…-

El gemelo buscó algo en su bolsillo, pero sintió que Fenrir golpeó su pecho con otro algo. Era un pequeño saco que resonaba al moverlo. -¿Desde cuándo tú…?-  
El otro no dijo nada, concentrado en la madre y su hijo frente a él. Bud no preguntó nada más. Sacó algunas monedas de la bolsa y otras de su bolsillo para pagar. Sacó una moneda más de ambos lugares para dárselas al muchacho regordete. -Espero ver muchos más grandes trabajos de tu parte-

-C-claro que sí, señor D-Dios Guerrero- tartamudeó el aludido, tan nervioso que casi se le cayeron las monedas.

-Gracias por su trabajo. Adiós- Fenrir se despidió de las verrugas con un gesto manual y salió del taller sin mirar atrás. Bud también les agradeció y se fue tras su compañero de armas.

—-

Cubriéndose la cara con las manos, Ártica se sentó al lado de la Princesa Hilda en el lugar que normalmente ocupaba Siegfried. La mujer de cabellos plateados no pudo evitar ladear la cabeza. -¿Qué te pasa, Ártica?-

-Señorita Hilda, por favor quíteme esto- rogó la Sombra.

-¿Qué es "esto"?-

Ártica se quitó las manos de la cara con resignación para revelar dos finos bigotes pegados a su cara. Los extremos de los mismos se curveaban un poco con cierto carisma. Asgrim escupió el café que se estaba tomando y Thor por poco se atraganta con la tostada que se estaba comiendo.

Alberich la miró de manera socarrona. -Ya eres toda una señorita, Ártica. Mira nada más cómo te pegó la pubertad-

Si antes se habían logrado contener, con ese comentario todos se destaparon en carcajadas. Incluso la Princesa tuvo que torcer la boca con tal de no reírse abiertamente. -A ver, esa no es forma de tratar a la cumpleañera. Insensibles…-

Tomó el extremo de uno de los bigotes y lo jaló con fuerza. El izquierdo se despegó con facilidad, pero el derecho no fue tan condescendiente. Después de varios intentos, la Princesa resolvió dejarlo como estaba y tratar más tarde con alguna solución jabonosa. La resignada Sombra de Alioth Epsilon retomó su lugar habitual en la mesa frente a Mime. Éste le sonrió. -Si sirve de algo, hace un bonito juego con tu cicatriz-

Un tic se dejó ver en el ojo de Ártica, pero no dijo nada y empezó a comer su avena. A los pocos minutos aparecieron dos personas más. Fenrir y Bud se colocaron detrás de la silla de la Sombra y le entregaron el largo paquete envuelto en una piel de ciervo. -¡Feliz cumpleaños!- exclamó el gemelo mientras Fenrir miraba sus pies con atención.

Ártica lo desenvolvió con cuidado y miró el regalo maravillada. Lo levantó y le dio un ligero tirón a la fibra, probando su flexibilidad. Pasó sus dedos por la curvatura superior y se detuvo para apreciar los detalles de una de las cabezas de lobo. Luego comenzó a llorar.

-¿Pero por qué estás llorando, niña?- preguntó Syd desde el otro lado de la mesa.

"_Espero que no sea porque usamos los pedazos de su arco sin permiso…_" murmuró Bud a Fenrir, usando su cosmos. El otro abrió mucho sus orbes ambarinas y tensó todos y cada uno de los músculos de su cuerpo. La joven se puso de pie, restregando sus ojos. Luego se les quedó viendo. -Muchas gracias a ambos-

Estaba viendo a Fenrir, quien no sabía cómo reaccionar apropiadamente, así que simplemente dijo lo primero que le vino a la mente. -Bud me ayudó-

Bud se rió. -Un pequeño trabajo en equipo, para variar. Me alegra que te guste, Ártica, pero por favor no llores-

-Sí, se te va a despegar el otro bigote- agregó Alberich por lo bajo.

Fenrir levantó la vista ante el comentario y se percató por primera vez del recién adquirido vello facial de su Sombra. Se lo arrancó de un sólo jalón. -Será tu cumpleaños, pero haz el favor de no andar ahí con semejante apariencia-

Ártica dio un respingo por el dolor del jalón, pero suspiró aliviada al ver que el bigote ya no estaba en su cara sino entre los dedos del Dios Guerrero. -No, señor- dijo al contener la risa.

Abrazó a ambos como pudo. -Sin duda los dioses siempre nos brindan algo mejor…-


End file.
